Sasuke of Fairy Tail
by Naritsu
Summary: After the 5 Kage summit, Sasuke is filled with rage and conviction. When Madara suggests he become stronger for the upcoming war by sending him to another world, Sasuke jumps at the chance. Join Sasuke as he's thrust into the world of Earthland and joins a certain guild. SasukeX? Powerful Sasuke. M for action/gore and possible lemons.


Sasuke slowly removed the worn bandages that had been covering his eyes for almost a week.

Sasuke looked around the room to test out his new eyes, his last gift from a loving brother he had sworn hatred to.

To say Sasuke was still pissed was an understatement, and the five kage summit only pissed him off more.

He found his new eyesight to be incredibly sharp and defined. He now knew what it was like to look through Itachi's eyes.

 _What pain these eyes must have seen. I will avenge you Itachi. I may have been the one who killed you, just like you wanted. But I won't let the leaf get away with this. I don't care if they form the alliance, I'll kill everyone._

A dark smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he began to picture the leaf's elders dead at his feet.

"After all," Sasuke said standing up onto the cold stone surface. "I am an avenger."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"My, My what resolve young Uchiha." Madara appeared from the darkest corner of the room, still covered by his orange mask that 'Tobi' first donned. "But do you have the strength to follow through with the claims you've been making all week?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Of course, I just need to train before this war, that you mentioned, begins. Then I'll be able to slay everyone."

Madara cackled at this, much to the annoyance of Sasuke. "No, it'll take years for you to scratch your limitless potential and the war begins in weeks." Sasuke furrowed his eye brows at the disrespect he was just shown but he could kind of see Madara's point. "But I do have a way of giving you years of training in just a few days." To say Sasuke looked shocked wasn't half of it.

"H-How? How could the even be possible. I know you're good but time control is beyond even you right?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, you're correct young Sasuke. I cannot now nor will I be able to control time in the future, however I can control dimensional travel. Through the use of the Kamui of my mangekyo sharingan, I can easily teleport you to a world whose time continuum follows a different paced stream from ours. Hours will be seconds, Days will be minutes, Years will be days. Interested?"

"Of course but I do have questions. How do you know such things, have you been to this place you're going to send me? What guarantee do I have from you that you will return me to this world?" Sasuke couldn't let himself miss the war. As an avenger it meant more to him than anything.

"Well I'm going to give you a very valuable asset that I desire to have back when you do in fact return, I also require your new found strength for the upcoming skirmish with the allied nations. And I trained there for two years to only find that four days had gone by upon my return. I also didn't age by the other worlds time stream, not like I was supposed to. But my body remembered all the strength, stamina and jutsu I had developed during my stay."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. This could be it. His best chance for vengeance.

"I want five years. That works out at ten days here right? So in ten days come and get me. I'm going to get provisions and pack my things." To which Madara solemnly nodded in acceptance, Sasuke quickly walked away whilst covering his previously shocked face with an uneven grin that beamed with dark thoughts.

 _I will kill them all._ Sasuke thought

 _That was easier than I thought it would be, now I will have an even greater advantage in the war._ Madara thought as he watched Sasuke slip away into the darkness, through the solitary eye in his mask.

Sasuke returned some twenty minutes later, fully stocked up and ready to leave this empty shell of a world. Empty with only the illusion of happiness. But each smile forced another to cry, Sasuke knew this fact all too well and could not wait to be rid of such a world.

"Madara I'm ready." Sasuke shouted to the empty darkness as Madara suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Good, good Sasuke. Now about this gift I offered you…" Madara said with a devilish smirk on his face, unseen due to the mask but Sasuke saw from the crease around his eye that he was grinning.

 _What's the catch, I wonder?_ Sasuke thought as Madara continued.

"As I told you recently, Nagato betrayed me and used the Rinne Rebirth for something other than my goals." Madara sighed at Nagato's ignorance. "As a child misusing his toys, Nagato misused my Rinnegan and thus like a toy, I confiscated them. I have one but I'm going to give you the other to further your training and therefore further your usefulness in the upcoming war. Questions?" Madara nonchalantly asked as if he wasn't offering Sasuke something legendary.

"No, I'll figure it out when I get there." Sasuke said unenthusiastically.

"Fine this may hurt, but don't worry I'll keep Itachi's left eye safe for your return." In a flash Sasuke felt a searing pain in his left eye, he looked to see that the eye that Itachi had given him was now in Madara's hand, squirming like a fish out of water. "Zetsu!"

"Yes master?" Zetsu bowed in front of Madara within the second.

"Put this Rinnegan in Sasuke's left eye, nice and quick. He's going on a trip and we don't want to waste time." Madara ordered.

After 30 seconds Black Zetsu had successfully transplanted the eye into Sasuke, to the return of no pain on Sasuke's part.

Sasuke blinked, testing out his new dojutsu. He noticed that in return for heavenly techniques, it definitely seemed to absorb a considerable amount of Chakra. But with this he could finally end all the hidden villages and regain some of Itachi's pride in the process. Deep down he loved Itachi. He wasn't ashamed to say it anymore. Even when he was supposed to hate Itachi, the time the spent together and the idolization that Sasuke had for Itachi wouldn't just go away.

"I'm ready, send me now." Sasuke said eagerly, wanting to rampage.

"Very well, first we will travel to my dimension. Then I will send you from there." Madara coolly stated.

 **Kamui!**

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a stone room, but the order of things was all wrong, frankly it was messy. Sasuke being his meticulous self knew that this annoyed him deeply but let it slide as he was about to get what he wanted most, or at least be put on the path to do so.

"Are you ready, I need to send you alone as I have matters to attend to. Is that okay?" Madara blankly asked.

"Fine just do it already." Sasuke bluntly said.

"See you in five years, Sasuke."

 **Kamui!**

Sasuke felt a bit nauseous after the transportation but he was there. He had finally made it.

He looked around to see he was in a forest of some kind. A vibrant and luscious green forest with nature all around him.

 _Too peaceful. Wonder if I can change that?_ A psychotic grin erupted as he quietly cackled to himself.

He ripped off some of the bandages he had on his stomach to cover up the Rinnegan, he didn't want it to be overused and drain his chakra.

He looked up to the sky to see it was a clear night where nearly every star was visible. _Beautiful._ Even Sasuke had to admit.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming.

All Sasuke could hear was "Lisanna get away, it's no use! He can't hear you!"

This peaked the young Uchiha's interest and he made a b-line for the noise.

 **Mira's POV**

"Lisanna get away, it's no use! He can't hear you!" I screamed as loud as possible. Trying to avoid the fate that I pretty much know is going to happen.

 _Lisanna, my younger and only sister is currently trying to reason with my brother, Elfman, who was trying to take over an S class beast but was instead taken over by the beast. He is now rampaging and neither of us could stop him with force, he was too strong. So Lisanna is currently trying to reason with him emotionally whilst I just can't seem to be able to move my body._

 _Oh no, he's lifting his right arm. He's gonna kill her. My baby sister killed by my baby brother. How can this be? Why aren't I strong enough?_

Something darted across her line of sight towards her possessed brother. _So fast what the hell is that? Another enemy?_

 **General POV**

Sasuke darted as fast as he could in front of the beast, much to the surprise of MiraJane and Lisanna who barely saw the blur that just passed them.

 **Rinnegan!** Sasuke yelled, undoing the bandages he had just placed over his eye and activating his once dormant Rinnegan. He then raised his right palm, the females watched in awe and anticipation.

 **Shinra Tensei.** Sasuke said calmly as he lowered his hand, willing his jutsu to follow suit.

The beast was crushed under the severe pressure of the jutsu, he squealed and cried but couldn't move until finally he was unconscious and returned to the Elfman the girls knew and loved.

"Right one last thing before I move on." Sasuke said before the girls could say anything. Sasuke slowly removed his katana from his back and faster than either of the girls could see appeared on top of Elfman bearing the sword to his throat.

Lisanna gasped as tears started to form. "NO!" She screeched at the highest pitch possible to try and make Sasuke stop.

"What?" Sasuke asked as if he was annoyed.

"That's our brother don't you dare hurt him." Mira ordered whilst trying to put together what just happened.

"So why was he attacking you then?" Sasuke put it bluntly as if to question the siblinghood between them.

"You wouldn't understand, just get away from him." Mira ordered once more. Sasuke sighed and walked away, sheathing his katana.

"Hope he doesn't try anything because I'm not dying just for your stupid bond. If he wakes up I'll put him to sleep for good." Sasuke said coldly with an unemotional face as he breezed past the sisters and began to walk away.

"Wait! Why did you save us? I mean I'm thankful that you saved Lisanna but why? Why would you take on an S class beast for a stranger?" Mira questioned.

"That was what you people call an S class?" Sasuke began to laugh in a maniacal way much to the confusion of the girls. Sasuke calmed down and continued. "Wow your S class beasts are pathetic. To answer your question I didn't try to save either of you, I just wanted to fight something and I thought that thing was strong, much to my disappointment."

MiraJane and Lisanna looked shocked, _he thought that was easy? What the hell is he? That was an S class beast what is he talking about?_

"Don't sully the name of S class, I'll have you know I'm an S class mage." Mira said proudly.

Sasuke was shocked, wide eyed in fact.

"Pretty cool, huh? Bet you didn't expect that." Mira said, full of herself.

"You're right I didn't expect you to be S class. After all, you did nothing." Sasuke smirked and walked past the shocked girl as she began to cry.

"You're horrible." Lisanna called out to the shadow that got smaller and smaller into the forest as she comforted MiraJane in her embrace.

"I have to be. To achieve my ambition." Sasuke called back from the darkness after raising a lazy wave back.

"What is he talking about?" Both of the girls questioned.

Sasuke emerged to a clearing in the woods, he used his Rinnegan to check for chakra nearby, there was none but now that he realised it the people he had just met didn't have any either.

 _So I can assume that means this worlds without chakra?_ Sasuke sighed. _This may be too easy._

 _I guess I should look for more powerful people tomorrow, need to start training immediately. Can't waste time. Although my body feels heavy, it's been about half an hour since I left those people so I should be safe to sleep, I don't feel the presence of anyone around here so this place seems good enough. It's only sleep._

Sasuke removed his katana and shirt before sitting down on the ground and placing his back against the rock that was in the back of the clearing, this way he'd have the optimal view of the area should danger arise.

He folded his kimono shirt and gently placed it behind his head and was asleep in seconds.

The dream was the same one he'd had since he found out Itachi's true past and pain.

Sasuke had already successfully killed Danzo of the leaf.

However in his dream the two konoha elders were dead at his feet, both from a chidori through the heart.

Next was the Hokage, Sasuke didn't hate Tsunade per say but he needed to send a message.

He would then eradicate the rest of the leaf just to make a point.

Sasuke, whilst still dreaming was smirking like a crazy man and was receiving a few confused stairs.

"Is he really okay sis? He seems really weird." Was the first thing Sasuke heard as he awoke.

He didn't open his eyes as he remembered he hadn't covered up the Rinnegan and he didn't know if he could deactivate it at will or not. He could tell he had been moved onto some form of transport and was lying on his back on something very comfortable, a chair perhaps?

"Be nice Elfman, he saved us from you. Show some manhood." Mira bellowed, which confused Sasuke greatly, what did tact have to do with manhood?

"Yeah Elf-nii we know it wasn't your fault but he did save us so you have to show some respect." Lisanna said gracefully.

"Him? You guys don't even know his name?" Elfman asked the two.

"No I guess we don't. That's quite bad considering he saved us." Lisanna said disappointed in herself and Mira. To which Mira shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't care.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke bluntly stated before turning into the chair for more comfort.

"Y-y-y-you you were awake?" the three siblings said in unison.

Sasuke sighed and sat up, taking the shirt from under his head and ripping a part of the sleeve of before wrapping this around his head, covering his left eye.

Sasuke then opened his eyes to see that he was now on a train, the carriage seemed empty other than the four of them.

"Why did you move me?" was all Sasuke offered as a reply.

"We needed to find out some things. So your name is Sasuke, huh?" Mira said trying to intimidate him.

"Yes I just said that?" Sasuke said sarcastically whilst standing up to put his shirt on.

The girls could only blush as his chiselled abs tensed when he put on his shirt.

Mira looking away embarrassed said "Geez, couldn't you of done that somewhere else? So where are you from then? You're not too bad at fighting and I should've heard about you by now, but I've never heard of 'Sasuke Uchiha'."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not from around here. Plain and simple. Yes I could've put my shirt on elsewhere but I thought you wanted to talk to me? And where is this train headed, your answer may spare your life." Sasuke glared with killing intent but didn't bother using the sharingan, these guys were merely average chunin to him while he was kage level.

"What d-" Lisanna was cut off by Elfman lunging at Sasuke with killing intent all around him.

Sasuke groaned at the displeasure of having to fight the weakling again. While everyone thought Elfman's movements were lightning quick, they were at walking pace for someone as well trained as Sasuke.

The Uchiha raised his hand. The others expected him to use the same technique they saw the previous night as he was in the same position.

 _I shouldn't overuse my eyes as I won't be using them all the time during the war, I need to get used to fighting oafs like this with little to no effort._

Sasuke sent barely 1% of his chakra to his right hand and intercepted Elfman in the blink of an eye, forcing him downwards through the floor of the train.

Everyone expect Sasuke gasped as they barely saw him move, and that scared them.

Sasuke pulled Elfman, who was now unconscious, back into the cart and chucked him onto the seat opposite him, leading to a large thud.

Sasuke brushed himself off then nonchalantly asked again, whilst sitting back down in his seat, "So, where are you taking me?"

Mira heard the anger in his voice but knew he was suppressing it into a form of annoyance. Lisanna couldn't be more frightened.

"We were taking you to our guild, Fairy Tail. We wanted to question you but you already answered our question I guess, you really aren't from around here, huh?" Mira replied obediently trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Hmph, so what now then? What's a guild?" Sasuke said casually, not caring about the confused looks he was receiving.

"A guild is a place where wizards come together to converse, live and earn money by completing the tasks or jobs that are requested of them." Lisanna stated with one finger in the air is if she were lecturing Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in complete understanding. "So again, what do you still want with me? Haven't I already done enough for you two." Sasuke sighed and lay back down, closing his eyes.

Mira grew red with what she assumed was anger.

"Listen you cocky asshole I want you to come back to the guild, and learn how truly weak you are in comparison to Fairy Tail." Mira ended with a hmph as she folded her arms and looked away.

Sasuke opened his right eye in shock.

"Are there strong people there? Stronger than you guys I mean. I want a challenge." Sasuke quickly said.

Mira went to slap him but he simply held out one finger to stop her arm, he then grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, so that she was on his lap in fact.

She went bright red and couldn't control her squeals, she wriggled about trying to escape but his grasp was strong, stronger than she had ever felt.

Sasuke cockily smiled and said "What, I thought you were trying to get close to me? Oh my bad" he let go of her hand and she jumped back over to the other side of the cabin, sitting next to Lisanna and a passed out Elfman.

Mira still didn't have her blush under control, trying to avoid catching Sasuke's gaze. Lisanna giggled at the antics of her sister as she's never seen Mira like this around a guy.

"Fine I'll come back to your guild but if no one is even stronger than you then I'm outta there. Simple. I want a challenge. I'm not here for fun." Sasuke coolly stated before rolling back into the comfy chair.

"Oh uh I'm sorry about your brother, it was a reflex." Sasuke badly lied.

Soon he was asleep again. Mira couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wanted to know more about him.

 _Surely we've got someone strong enough to beat him right? Then he might stay._ Mira hoped.

Sasuke awoke at the shaking of Lisanna and Mira. It didn't take much but the first thing Sasuke noticed was that Elfman was still unconscious, Sasuke stood up yawning.

"We there then?" Sasuke questioned whilst wiping his left eye.

"Yeah we just need to find a way to carry Elf-nii." Lisanna said with a worried look.

 **This is last call for Magnolia Town, the train will be departing for Indigo city next, those who need to leave please do so.**

Sasuke quickly lumped the huge oaf onto his back and sped out of the train whilst Mira and Lisanna tried to keep up and barely got off before the train began moving again.

"Phew." Mira said whilst panting, to her shock Sasuke wasn't breathing abnormally at all as if carrying her huge brother and moving at the speed he just did was nothing to him.

"Which way is the guild? How far?" Sasuke asked quizzically.

"A few kilometres to the west of here." Lisanna said cheerfully at the thought of going home after she full well expected to die yesterday.

Sasuke sighed. "I can't be bothered to carry this lump all that way." Sasuke placed Elfman on the floor before opening one of his eyes and glaring into it.

The girls behind him were intrigued as to what he was doing and tried their hardest to see but could only see the back of his head.

 **Sharingan!**

 **Genjustu!**

A lifeless Elfman began to stand, not opening his eyes and not appearing at all conscious.

He then began to walk west to the shock of the sisters. Just how many techniques did this guy have?

Sasuke's eye returned to normal before he turned back to the girls with an evil grin.

"Shall we go?" Sasuke cockily asked.

"Uh y-yeah sure." Mira said trying to control her blush.

They arrived at the guild after a twenty minute walk, only to find a chair thrown out the door, hitting the hypnotised Elfman in the head and forced him to wake up.

"Wh-where am I? Why was I asleep?" Elfman asked.

Sasuke put his hand behind his head and whistled. "You hit your head I think." Mira and Lisanna both raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Not very manly of me." Elfman said whilst rubbing his swollen chin, the girls quietly giggled as they thought that Sasuke didn't want to take away from Elfman's pride.

Mira walked ahead and kicked the doors open. "We're back." She yelled which was met by cheers all throughout the guild.

Sasuke hung back for a while outside the guild doors, leaning against the wall looking almost uninterested.

Lisanna and Mira were overjoyed to see everyone, much to their confusion as they hadn't known what had happened in just one night.

Elfman was talking about how much of a 'man' Mira was and how cool she handled everything.

It was a few minutes before Sasuke was excitedly pulled into the guild by Mira and taken up to meet someone she called 'master.'

"Yeah? What's up old man?" Sasuke said looking annoyed.

"What did you say you little squirt." The 'master' furrowed his brow in annoyance at being spoken to in such a manor.

"Little? You're about three foot tall. If anyone's little around here it's you old timer." Sasuke replied whilst casually sitting down at the table next to the 'Master's.'

The entire guild was a bit shocked, no one spoke to the guild master that way and got away with it scot free.

Master cleared his throat, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Sasuke. I hear you saved my brats, I thank you for that. I am the master here, but you may address me as Makarov."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you may address me as Sir." Sasuke said sarcastically as a vein seemed to pop in Makarov's forehead, he didn't know what it was but this kid pissed him off.

"We have matters to discuss, let us go somewhere more private?" Makarov said.

"Let us go somewhere more private… what?" Sasuke grinned.

Makarov groaned, "Let us go somewhere more private sir."

The guild hall laughed and cheered Sasuke's name as he had tamed Makarov in a matter of seconds. Makarov then began to walk to the back of the guild where the infirmary was.

"Fine, Makarov." Sasuke grinned and began to follow him whilst keeping his nose up arrogantly.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and stood next to one of the hospital best whilst slightly leaning on it.

"What?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed way, his tone much more serious now.

"Mind your tone boy." Makarov sighed. "Right first things first, Mira told me you're not from Fiore. Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm just in this place you call Fiore for training." Sasuke replied.

"Hmph. I assume you will return one day." Makarov raised his eyebrow at the question he asked.

"Correct, I've got roughly five years here before I return. I'm using Fiore as a training area to prepare for an impending dilemma." Sasuke said indifferently.

"And this dilemma?"

"War. I'm going to kill everyone." Sasuke said unemotionally in tone but his face had a maniacal look that worried Makarov.

"Why, child? Why would you want to partake in war? I understand if you're forced but you seem more than eager to get involved with this war, why?" Makarov said with a pained expression.

"I couldn't explain to you my pain if I had a thousand years, and I only have five so I'll keep it brief. Revenge. I'm an avenger." Sasuke said with an ice cold tone and a serious that anyone would be startled by, Makarov included.

"Well in the meantime, would you like to join the guild? We could use someone of your power and it would surely help with your training." Makarov changed the subject.

"Hmm intriguing. You're correct in the way that from what I've heard of these 'jobs' they all seem to involve fighting of some kind. I mean someone in this world must pose a challenge surely? On the other hand, however, I will not be used by anyone, ever again. If I join its for my own purposes, not yours. Agreed?" Sasuke looked down at the old man with a forceful expression coming from his one visible eye.

"Fine, I misspoke anyway, we'd never try to use you. As long as you complete missions and at least try to keep out of trouble than you're more than welcome. However in this guild killing is absolutely out of the question, unless in self-defence. If you're found to have killed someone not in self-defence then there will be consequences," the Master then proceeded to give Sasuke a stern look whilst spiking his power until it unsettled Sasuke.

"You got it, old man. Am I good to go on a job?" Sasuke sighed before asking.

"Sure can boy, anything below S class."

Sasuke sighed deeply at this.

"From what that woman said her brother was an S class and he didn't last for more than a second against me. So what good will fighting monsters lower than his level be?" Sasuke arrogantly stated.

"That's just the way it is brat, deal with it." Makarov told the Uchiha.

"Fine guess having some money won't hurt. Anything I need to do to join?" Sasuke said half-heartedly whilst turning towards the master.

"Just get your guild mark from Mira then you can do as you please… within reason obviously." Makarov stated cautiously.

"Fine. Bye _Master."_ Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm in his words but the truth was he hadn't had an athourative figure that he had to look up to since the third Hokage so the feeling was still odd for him.

Sasuke breezed past the old man and gently opening the doors, revealing tens of eyes fixed on his room in wonder and speculation.

Sasuke sighed and ignored them, walking straight over to Mira. "Strauss, I need you…" Mira was caught off by this and began to blush uncontrollably at his statement much to the enjoyment of some of the guild members "… to give me a guild mark." Sasuke said with a grin as he knew full well what he was doing as he has toyed with Sakura and Karin in the past. He enjoyed it.

Mira nearly exploded in frustration but controlled herself. "Where do you want it, Uchiha." Mira scoffed in reply to Sasuke only using her last name.

"Back in black." To which Mira made the preparations then placed the mark where he wanted it. "Thanks." Sasuke smirked before heading over to the request board.

Sasuke smirked at the job that took his fancy.

"Dark guild causing havoc in town and performing killings and abductions of children and women in Cherry Blossom town.

Talk to town Mayor in the Two Legged Mermaid tavern for further instruction.

Eradicate the dark guild known as the demons sword.

Rank: A

Reward: 700,000 jewel

680 kilometres from Magnolia train station."

Sasuke turned to see a few guild members eyes sizing him up, one being a pink haired guy about his age and the other being a shirtless black haired guy also about his age. After listening to their talking they referred to each other as 'Natsu' and 'Gray' respectively.

The Uchiha quickly ignored them and walked over to his favourite silver-haired plaything, "I'll be taking this job, be back in a few days." Sasuke proceeded to give Mira the job request before putting his hands in his pockets and turning to leave the guild.

"Y-y-you can't be serious? You want this as your first job? They're the fourth most powerful dark guild in all of Fiore!" Mira exclaimed, peaking the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Yeah, so? The fourth most powerful weakling is still a weakling. Be back in a few days." Sasuke once again turned to leave whilst hearing multiple gasps coming from all around him.

Mira slumped to her knees, she didn't want him to die. She wanted to know more about him. _Don't leave me._

"I'm afraid I can't let you go. You're merely a new recruit in this fine organization and whilst you not completing the mission would prove to be an embarrassment for our guild I am more concerned with your safety." A new voice said from the other side of the hall.

Sasuke turned his head to see a scarlet haired woman leaning against the wall in a superior manner. She wore shiny metal armour and high black boots to make herself look like some kind of high class warrior in Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh shit Erza…"

"Erza's here?"

"I forgot to sweep the place. She wasn't supposed to be back yet." Sasuke heard from multiple sources all over the guild.

"So I'm guessing you're this 'Erza' person that everyone is shitting themselves about, huh? What right do you have to stop me exactly?" Sasuke said coldly as if he really didn't want to be wasting the time speaking to her.

"How rude. I was merely worrying for your safety Sasuke Uchiha. I'll have you know I am an S class wizard." Erza replied but Sasuke simply sighed and carried on walking towards the door.

"Where are you going I said you can't go?" Erza was very annoyed now.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, he was growing bored of this.

"The way I understand it is I don't have to take orders from anyone in this guild other than the old man, and even that's pushing it. I care not about your rank as what I've seen of 'S class' is pitiful. Now I ask you again, what gives you the right to order me around?" Sasuke growled the last part to make it hit home.

The guild stood frozen, bewildered. No one had ever spoken to Erza like this, _bad move new kid._

"How. Dare. YOU." Erza shouted causing many in the guild to flinch. "If you think so little of S rank then fight me and I'll show you how woefully outclassed you truly are."

Erza was seething but it only grew worse as Sasuke shot her an annoying smirk.

"Do some training first, kid." Sasuke said before walking out of the guild and onto the cobbled streets, beginning to walk down the road.

Erza couldn't calm down. Couldn't control her rage inside.

"Get back here you bastard." She said whilst running at full pace towards Sasuke, she exited through the guild doors and turned left outside the gate. Only to see nothingness.

Erza grudgingly made it back to the guild, it was obvious she was still pissed at the way she had been spoken to.

"He's gone." Was all Erza could manage to say before punching the wall that was next to the door, leaving a huge indent and a crack. All of the mages looked away in fear, apart from Mira.

She was even more fascinated by him now. Not only had he brushed off herself, the demon of Fairy Tail but he had also gotten the best of Erza someone whom was feared by everyone except her.

 _He's quite amusing, considering he was only here for half an hour or so. He definitely knows how to make an impression._ Mira thought whilst letting out an inward giggle.

"Huh, got something to say Emo?" Erza shouted at Mira.

"No thanks fatty I just enjoyed the show." Mira said, standing up and walking away.

 _More disrespect. I need to take out my anger before I explode. I wonder what Natsu's doing wrong that is punishable._ An evil grin appeared on Erza's face before walking over to the unsuspecting and innocent pink haired mage.

Sasuke proceeded to run to his destination through the treetops like he used to in his world. He had been running for 14 hours straight when he had a thought.

 _Maybe I should learn the second Hokage's jutsu, what was it called again? Flying Raijin that's it. That would make travelling easier and allow me to use the time I save to train more._

Sasuke jumped down to the ground and began creating hand signs before shouting,

Sealing Jutsu: Release!

Whilst a seal quickly appeared on the inner edgings of his arm bandages and just as quickly disappeared.

A large scroll detailing the leaf's most devastating jutsus laid before him. _Madara gave me this quite some time ago, he may actually prove to be useful to me after all._

 _Huh?_ Sasuke was shocked at the amount there was to learn. Even the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was there. He had a lot to learn, but he had five years so there was no rush and with his Sharinnegan combo, it would only make learning new jutsu all the easier.

 _Only five kilometres to this Cherry Blossom town._

 _Good thing I stole this map from the old man's room._ Sasuke chuckled to himself.

Sasuke walked past a sign that caught his attention, it read:

Cherry Blossom town

The town of new beginnings.

But that wasn't what caught the nursling Uchiha's eye, no it was the severe vandalism and vulgarity that had been thrusted upon it. There were death threats, keep out signs and even calling what Sasuke assumed to be villagers names' the worst kind of names.

Sasuke made a "Tsk" noise before passing the sign and entering into Cherry Blossom town. It was a small, quaint village with only about thirty or so homes which were all made from oak and mahogany and clearly outdated from what Sasuke saw of Magnolia town.

 _Wood huh? Better not use any fire type jutsu's. I don't want to burn away my reward._ Sasuke chuckled whilst having a serious thought. _This place is so quiet, I mean I know it's around midnight but this is insane, in my experience the smaller the place the louder the people. What's going on?_

Sasuke continued to walk down the tarmacked streets hearing whispers and sshing coming from the houses. He also saw the occasional pair of curtains being opened slightly with people watching him.

Sasuke sighed.

It wasn't difficult for Sasuke to locate the tavern, it was again a quaint wooden shack that no more than fifty people could fit in. It wasn't hard to find because it was in fact the only place in the whole town that had noise. Very loud noise. Too boisterous.

Sasuke opened the door, receiving strange looks from the men that Sasuke could tell were the cause of the noise.

He simply breezed past them and sat at the bar, looking for the mayor. The only other person he could see was the bartender, a slender woman with some of her clothing slightly ripped. _Better be nice to her I guess._ Sasuke inwardly groaned at having to pretend to be nice but she looked like she'd seen better days.

"Excuse me barmaid, could I ask you a question? It would be a great help." Sasuke smiled sweetly which made her move over cautiously after looking over to the group of men, almost for permission. After nervously walking over to Sasuke's side of the bar she said, "Yes sir what can I help with?" all the time while looking at the floor.

Sasuke was starting to get pissed. He wasn't even from this world and he knew that these men were most likely the dark guild he was on a job to 'eradicate' and that the whole town, this lady included, were paralyzed with fear to do anything against them.

Sasuke composed himself, "Sorry I won't take up much of your time, I was wondering where this town's Mayor is?" Sasuke asked sweetly once again.

"Well you see the thing about the May-" before the girl could nervously finish she was cut off by a rather large man slamming his wooden ale mug into the bar, as if ordering a refill.

"Violet. What have we told you about talking to strangers without asking us first?" The man said harshly he then turned to Sasuke, "What do you want with Mr Sakure anyway, brat?" the man questioned whilst getting extremely close to the proximity of Sasuke's face.

"Him and my father were old buddies, my father passed away and he's got a large amount of my inheritance so I'm here to collect it." The man's eyes glowed with the thought of money.

"Dante bring out the Mayor, our new friend here wants to discuss some money issues with him." The man ordered, Sasuke was beginning to see he was a leader of sorts for this rag tag bunch.

"Sure thing Leothorpe." Dante saluted then ran to the back room quickly, Sasuke deduced that he didn't want to piss off his boss.

Seconds later the man reappeared with a short old man who was tied up from neck to toe with a bandage around his mouth to stop him from talking.

The girl now known as 'Violet' flinched at the sight of him and Sasuke began to see why, he was a bloody mess.

This group had clearly had their fun with both Violet and Sakure, in different ways obviously.

Dante undid his mouth muffle to allow him to talk the Mayor looked confused as he's never seen Sasuke before.

"Hey Mayor, I came here to discuss my inheritance you were given by my father for me. You don't recognise me? How cold, look I even have the same birth mark I did when I was a kid." Sasuke turned around and lifted up his shirt, pointing to the Fairy Tail guild mark before lowering his shirt and turning back around.

The men were none the wiser as they could only see the front of his muscular body and not the guild mark.

"So about the conditions for the money I'm going to receive…" Sasuke said before activating his Sharingan and releasing all the pent up chakra inside of him. "Is it these men?"

The men were shocked at the weight of this energy they were feeling, they were almost scared.

"Yes my boy, get rid of them but don't kill them." The Mayor said with a cheerful smile as things were starting to look up for him.

"Fine. I'll just break them."

 **Susanoo.** Sasuke smirked and coolly said.

A huge purple aura surrounded Sasuke as the men around him begun to get into battle stances but couldn't taking their eyes off of what was going on, they'd never seen anything like this.

A bony arm that was connected to a bare ribcage appeared around Sasuke creating great wind in the room, shocking everyone.

"Fourth most powerful dark guild, show me your power. There are only eleven of you, I bet you last one minute six seconds if that, all of you."

"Who the hell are you?" Dante screamed in fear and anger.

"Sasuke Uchiha, member of Fairy Tail." Sasuke said before his Susanoo punched the huge man swiftly into the wall.

"Aagghhh" screamed many of the members but Sasuke got to all of them instantly, his Susanoo having great range.

Then it was over, all the men were either knocked out or pretending to be out of sheer terror. Sasuke smirked and his Susanoo was undone. "48 seconds, pitiful."

 **Sealing jutsu: release!**

Sasuke yelled and a seal on his right arm this time appeared and quickly disappeared followed by a puff of smoke.

He undid a different scroll this time and once again released the contents, now all over the floor. Sasuke put his thumb on his chin whilst looking at all the contents.

"Here we go." Sasuke picked up a large rope and quickly began tying them all up before walking over to the Mayor nonchalantly.

He then took a kunai from the floor and sliced open the ropes that were binding the Mayor up until now with ease.

"So is that job completed?" Sasuke coolly said after standing up with the Mayor.

Violet couldn't believe her eyes, she was saved! She started to cry from happiness.

The Mayor was astonished, what this young man had accomplished in such a short time against what he perceived as very strong opponents but most of all, he acts like it's nothing!

The Mayor cleared his throat, "Y-yes my boy, I'll just go get your reward and then you may leave if you wish, we obviously have some cleaning up to do." The Mayor said looking at the unconscious tied up men that were littering his tavern.

"Fine I'll wait at the bar."

"Drinks on me Violet, pour the poor boy a drink please." Mr. Sakure said before gingerly walking out the room and up the stairs.

Violet did as instructed, slowly preparing his drink whilst holding back tears.

Sasuke saw this and sighed at the awkward atmosphere, "Sorry for what they did to you." Sasuke said sounding strangely kind.

"H-how do you know what they did to me?" Violet sounded dumbfounded.

Sasuke merely pointed at the bottom of her ripped dress before looking down at the bar.

"It's fine. It's not how I planned _that_ happening for the first time but you saved us and I'm very grateful." Violet smiled at him through the tears, even Sasuke didn't like seeing her like that.

"Let it out if you want, my family were an incredibly emotional people. I understand not wanting to show that you're hurt but it doesn't help. Trust me." Sasuke said before standing up and walking behind the bar.

Violet was amazed. Everything this guy said amazed her.

Sasuke ordered, "Go sit on a stool. I'll make us that drink." Sasuke saw that her hands were shaking so he thought this was for the best. He turned to the cabinet behind him and began gathering the ingredients he thought that needed, after all he had no idea.

Violet bowed her head in thanks and obeyed, sitting on the other side of the bar watching Sasuke closely. She wanted to make him notice her.

She put one arm under her breasts to accentuate them and undid her tied up purple hair letting it flow in the breeze.

Sasuke turned around and handed her the drink he had hand made for her, "here." Sasuke said before sipping on his own drink. He had only been in this town for a maximum of twenty minutes but this was definitely the most awkward moment for him.

"So, you're from Fairy Tail right? What is it like if you don't mind me asking?" Sasuke had seen this cute act before when he was in the leaf Village with Sakura although he had to admit she pulled it off much greater with her gorgeous hair and 'assets.'

Sasuke grabbed a quick look which was noted as a point by Violet before saying, "I don't know really I was only a member five minutes before I got this job." Sasuke said innocently and took another sip of his drink.

"REALLY? So what made you pick a job like this for your first one?" She asked in surprise.

"I guess because I thought I could fight stronger enemies but that didn't turn out to be the case and the job just intrigued me I think." Sasuke said noticing that Violet hadn't averted her gaze from his face for a while now. _What's up with her?_

The Mayor cleared his throat signalling an end to this conversation as he appeared behind them.

"Here is your reward Sasuke, 700,000 jewel as agreed. Thank you for your services." Sakure said, a bit annoyed to be parting with so much money.

"Thanks old man, guess I better be off then." Sasuke said walking out from behind the bar and taking the bag from the Mayor as agreed.

"Goodbye Violet, nice meeting you. Hope you have better luck in the future." Sasuke said turning the door knob to exit when he was stopped.

He soon realised it was Violet hugging him, physically pleading for him not to leave.

"My luck was great because I got to meet you." Sasuke was shocked, there was having a crush but this was something else he could tell she was in love and it felt kind of nice to him.

Sasuke turned to look her in the eyes. "I'll see you again," he said before kissing her cheek. She released her grip on him to gently fawn over her now blushing cheek.

"Until then Violet."

When she looked up the door was swinging shut but she didn't run after him, she was content with the way things just went down. After all she was just saved and she now has a deep connection with someone she would've never met if fate hadn't intervened.

She blushed and held her cheek, she didn't know what this feeling was but she had never been so happy.

Sasuke made it back to the guild in around fifteen hours with no breaks, when he stepped through those doors he was tired, thirsty and hungry.

Mira looked up from wiping down the bar and was shocked to see the man who left little over a day ago return no worse for wear.

"I'm back" Sasuke said quietly to himself as he walked through the hall, earning him some strange stares from the on lookers of the guild.

Sasuke walked up to the bar and sat down with a groan.

Mira still had wide eyes and was wondering what happened.

"Umm welcome back, how'd the first mission go?" Mira gingerly asked and eagerly awaited the reply.

"Horrible" Sasuke grumbled.

"Guess you couldn't complete it huh? See that was only an A rank, imagine an S rank missi-" Mira began before being halted by,

"Oh no I finished the job, it took 20 minutes all and all, I've only been gone so long because I ran there." Sasuke said coolly with his head slumped on the counter.

"HUH? 20 MINUTES?!" Sasuke's ears rung and he easily got pissed off.

"Ow jeez Strauss, yes it took about 3 minutes from when I got two town to locate the tavern, then the mayor who ordered the job was tied up by a gang and I had to ascertain whether or not these people were my targets, that took about six minutes, then when he confirmed it the fight lasted forty-eight seconds and then the rest of the time was spent waiting for my reward with lovely Violet." Sasuke said grinning to himself about the beautiful barmaid he had met earlier that day.

Mira ignored the other information and went straight for the jugular of the conversation, "VIOLET?! Who's Violet?"

"Calm down Strauss, she was the barmaid I saved at the tavern. She was nice, we hit it off pretty well when we were talking." Sasuke grinned again.

Mira was so jealous she could feel herself getting angrier by the second, "Baka." She exclaimed before walking away.

Sasuke took no notice and spun round on the stool, putting both his elbows back on the bar and leaning his head back to relax.

"Having fun, brat?" Makarov said looking down at Sasuke, inches from his face.

"I'm not really here for fun. I told you that." Sasuke quickly replied.

"You seemed to have fun yesterday when you were teasing Erza." Makarov said jokingly, trying to get a rise from Sasuke.

"I wasn't teasing, she isn't nearly strong enough to hope to take me on in a fight." Sasuke put it bluntly which kinda made Makarov a bit annoyed as he knew how hard Erza trained already.

"What did you say?" Was heard from the background as Sasuke saw a fuming Erza stomping towards him.

"You can't pray hard enough to have a hope in hell of beating me. Was that easier to understand?" Sasuke arrogantly put it but he knew he was right.

The guild hall grew silent once more as everyone watched Erza's reaction.

A visible vain burst in her forehead as she began to shout, "Fight me now then! Prove your words to be true. I dare you, or are you not man enough?" Sasuke had heard enough.

"Fine, but it's going to be embarrassing for you. I tell you what, I have three legendary techniques. I won't use any of them." Sasuke said as he stood to walk out of the guild into a safe environment for their fight.

Erza was in shock. No one had ever accepted a threat from her that confidently and he was even leading the way. _Does he have a death wish or something?_

Sasuke sighed at the entrance, "Old man, where is it safe to fight?"

"There is a training field out back, you are free to use it if you wish." Makarov stated.

Sasuke turned and began to walk before putting his right index and middle fingers on his forehead and saluting sarcastically.

Erza began to swiftly follow as she was very pumped for this, she wanted to teach him a lesson of respect.

"We can't miss this, c'mon guys!" Shouted Natsu and everyone began to follow, eagerly anticipating the showdown that they really didn't know what to expect from.

"Is everyone ready to see the true power of Fairy Tail?" Erza roared and received excited cheers.

Sasuke broke the cheers with a simple question, "does anyone have a watch or clock?"

Everyone looked confused at this but Mira replied "Yes, I've got my watch but why?"

"Time me, I wanna see how long an S class can last again an Uchiha."

The crowd were shocked they thought he was either over confident or clinically insane. That comment also only pissed off Erza even more.

"Let's get this started, I wanna take my time teaching you a lesson." Erza defiantly stated.

Makarov stepped forward, cleared his throat and began to proclaim, "This contest will be ongoing until one or both combatants are incapacitated. Magic is permitted but if it is deemed permanently harmful to the other by myself the match will be stopped prematurely. Is that understood?"

Both Sasuke and Erza nodded, wanting to get to the action.

"Don't forget that watch Strauss" Sasuke ordered before winking cockily at her making her blush.

Erza scoffed, "Such arrogance. I'll take care of that don't you worry." Erza developed a maniacal leer on her face.

"BEGIN!" Makarov shouted. As Mira held up her arm so that she could watch the fight at the same time as her watch.

 **Requip: The Knight!** Erza yelled as she was enveloped in a bright white light.

With Sasuke's naturally enhanced eyesight he was able to catch a glimpse of something great, he'll probably use that later because he wanted her serious with no distractions.

When Erza re-emerged from the light Sasuke noted that she had changed her clothes and was now holding two short swords both with a crimson hilt. But that wasn't what caught Sasuke's eye, it was the fact that Erza was now clad only in what appeared to be a two piece bikini with leopard fur on it.

 **Flight Armour!**

Erza looked over to see Sasuke's shocked face and couldn't wait to see him tremble in fear and fall in line, maybe even forfeit the match much to his embarrassment.

However all she saw was Sasuke's hand covering his face whilst he was shaking his head.

"What's your problem, Uchiha?" Erza bellowed in annoyance.

"Are we fighting or going to a cosplay convention?" Erza furrowed her brow at this, her flight armour was mighty. _How dare he?_ "Y'know Erza I get you're trying to be cute and all but I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson. Oh wait, is it that kinda lesson? Cos I'm not really into S&M but maybe someone else would be willing to-"

A now blushing Erza interrupted his cocky speech with a lunge full of hatred, she was over to him in the blink of an eye. The guild were amazed and having trouble following her movements but it was child's play for Sasuke.

Erza was less than a metre away and decided to end it quick, she swung her right sword at Sasuke's abdomen. _I can do it! I'm gonna end it in one blow. What is this I'm hearing? Birds?_

 **Chidori.** Sasuke whispered as he instantaneously lifted his left arm and sliced the sword in half. Erza barely saw him move and out of shock she jumped back to her starting position on the training field.

Every spectator gasped at what they saw, Erza had been intercepted at her top speed and not only that but one of her prized swords had been cut in half.

"It's rude to interrupt someone Scarlet." Sasuke said whilst sitting on the ground cross legged.

"H-h-how did you? Wait why are you sitting down?" Erza was stumped about more than one thing.

"The answer to question one is I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you. The answer to question two is that the fight's over, I've got a pretty good idea of how you fair in the guild and I must say you're pretty strong but you're quite a few years away from challenging me yet. Okay?" Sasuke said almost sweetly, for him at least.

"Such arrogance one lucky shot and you think you've won. I'm still okay to fight I have over two hundred swor-" Erza finished speaking when she felt something against her neck and back.

Sasuke in the blink of an eye had drawn his precious katana, disappeared and reappeared holding it to Erza's throat all the whilst having a gentle hand placed on her back which kept her close.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Sasuke whispered into Erza's ear. "Do you concede?"

"…Y-yes I concede." Erza managed to choke out, she felt very warm for some reason and couldn't work out why.

All of the spectators cheered Sasuke's name before receiving a stern look from Erza and returned to silence. She was still the boss.

"That decides it, Sasuke Uchiha wins." Makarov Solemnly declared.

Sasuke released his grip and turned away from Erza before sheathing his katana. Sasuke then sighed and begun to walk back towards the guild hall.

"How're you so strong?" Erza mumbled whilst holding back her humiliation.

"I was forced to become strong, for a false purpose." Sasuke gave her a sad smile before continuing to the guild hall.

All of the guild members were still in shock at what had just occurred, Sasuke was back at the seat he usually sat at, at the bar.

Mira was cleaning away whilst trying not to stare at Sasuke too much, however it was difficult for her because she was just so interested.

Erza was in the corner doing much the same except she was cleaning her long shiny swords instead.

The atmosphere was heavy and everyone knew it.

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath and started to leave the guild, whilst being watched by everyone.

Sasuke turned around as if he forgot something.

"Hey Strauss." Sasuke yelled from the other side of the guild hall grabbing everyone's attention.

"What is it Sasuke?" Mira didn't know why but she was scurrying over attentively, earning a few strange gazes from onlookers.

"I need a place to stay," Mira's blush grew at the implication.

"Umm I don't know I only just met you and umm…" Mira looked confused and cute but that wasn't what Sasuke was asking.

"What? No, I was wondering how I would get a place. I've always had a place of residence so I was wondering how I go about acquiring a house or apartment."

Mira grew bright red at her misunderstanding and awkwardly chuckled but then composed herself "Well I can help find you a place if you like but rent isn't cheap in Magnolia."

"Is 700,000 jewel enough for a month?" Sasuke asked innocently whilst pulling out the bag that still held all of the money.

Mira face palmed, "Uh yeah the average rent for a house is 70,000 a month in Magnolia."

"Good, are there any available at the moment?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah if you head down the path to the left of the guild I saw one for rent at 100,000 jewels a month, its big and beautiful so I'd start there if I were you." Mira advised politely which was very strange for her.

"Thanks, bye then." Sasuke bowed his head respectfully and then left.

Mira controlled her blush and turned to walk back to the bar, she would proceed to hit anyone that made a comment.

Sasuke agreed with the landlord in about twenty minutes and paid 3 month's rent up front, he would've given seven but he wanted to get some furniture, at the landlords advice he had begun walking to a furniture shop in the market centre, he didn't have much experience in this sort of thing but to keep up appearances he should at least try to fit in a bit, plus it may even be nice to have worldly possessions. That's something he hasn't had since the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke tiredly sighed at just thinking about the worst night of his life.

He walked up to the shop and saw people were crowded around the window but thought nothing of it and walked in through the door, not caring about other peoples shocked looks towards him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me?" Sasuke said before looking up, then he deeply sighed.

He soon realised why there were so many people outside. This was a hostage situation.

"What do you want brat? Have you got the money we demanded?" One of the men said from the back of the long shop.

Sasuke took in everything from the situation.

3 hostages, 2 being women. All hostages have knives held to their throats by assailants.

8 assailants, all seem weak-to-mediocre.

Easy.

"No I haven't got your money, in fact I'm just a regular shopper. Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked with an agitated look.

"If you're just a regular shopper then why not wait outside? The grown-ups will be done soon once the rune knights appear with our money." A man said with an evil smile as he held a knife to a girl who couldn't be older than 16. She had bright blue hair and green eyes which were now filled with tears and fear.

"Or…" Sasuke said as he lunged at the man holding this young beauty. He didn't unsheathe his katana as he didn't feel the need, he merely summoned a small amount of chakra to his left hand and released a Chidori on the arm that was wrapped around the girl, freeing her and cutting off his arm in one swift motion.

"Aaggghh you bastard what are you?" The man shouted whilst lying on the floor due to the pain.

When the man regained consciousness he was tied up, along with all of his crew with some looking worse for wear than others. _Some cowards must of surrendered._ He scoffed.

"Sloppy." Sasuke exclaimed. "That took fourteen seconds longer than it should have." He said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Um thanks you very much sir." Said the aforementioned young girl. Batting her eyes at her saviour.

"No worries, sorry it took so long." Sasuke said once again sounding annoyed at himself.

At this moment all of the people who were watching through the window rushed in and congratulated Sasuke with cheers, "Well done man. You were amazing."

"Well I had to be, all of you cowards were watching through the window while people's lives were at risk. Honestly," Sasuke sighed and the cheering stopped before the crowd looked at the ground in the realization of what they had just done or rather what they had not just done.

Sasuke walked away from the group and walked up to the person who appeared to be the manager.

"Hey, can I place an order or not?" Sasuke said sharply as he was still agitated by the group.

"Uh of course, half price for you today sir." The woman said who was probably in her early thirties or late twenties. She had short brown hair and her eyes matched but they were covered up with intellectual looking glasses, but her best asset was her breasts considerably. They were on par with Tsunade's and Sasuke smirked to himself about that.

Sasuke gratefully bowed his head slightly before giving her the order.

"Right we have everything you ordered in stock and because you live so close we can deliver it later today if you'd like?" She said with seductive eyes that obliviously went unnoticed by Sasuke as he was still eyeing the catalogue.

"That'd be great thanks how much do I owe you?" Sasuke questioned without taking his eyes out of the book, much to the woman's irritation.

"35,000 jewel please sir. Delivery is no cost. I will personally bring the things you ordered round later, alone." The mature woman paused to seductively wink at Sasuke before continuing "I'll get to yours around 5? Is that okay?"

Sasuke was intrigued by why she wanted him so bad but he certainly wasn't interested.

"Actually it's fine, I'll take it all now." Sasuke undid the seal on his arm to once again reveal his same scroll from earlier appearing before him now.

Sasuke then unravelled the scroll and threw it on top of his newly purchased furniture. An oak varnished double bed frame and headboard with a plump and comfortable mattress, a black two seated leather sofa with Uchiha red cushion and a wardrobe made of the finest mahogany. This was all he needed as he was a simple ninja with simple needs, he had been used to a hard rock floor and dark cold rooms ever since he joined Orochimaru, truth be told he hasn't experienced a comfortable night's sleep since he left the leaf.

Once he returned home he unravelled the scroll once more and put away the furniture he had just bought.

He quickly fell into a deep sleep which lasted 14 hours. The only thing that woke him was a strange dream, unlike he's had ever since he was in team 7. It was a peaceful dream, not of revenge but of happiness and hope.

He was sitting in the guild hall with all of his fellow members but he wasn't sulking or keeping to himself. He was sitting with everybody drinking and laughing. What?

 **This was just a little teaser of the story I'll be working on after Gohan and the League, it was also just something to give you whilst I work on the next chapter of the aforementioned story, thanks.**


End file.
